Talk:Prophets
Dude, you create a lot of Traitor/Loyalist chapters. Emperor's Iron, Titanium Fists, these guys. Let me ask, do you have any combination beetween Blood Ravens and Thousand Sons, or Dark Angels and Emperor's Children? I am not meaning any of this negative, but i find it confusing, and it becomes hard to see what combos is there and not. But if you haven't already, don't create any Blood Ravens/Thousand Sons or Dark Angels/Emperor's Children chapters, cuz i have already done it, and will soon make an article about them. Oh Great Ceasar's ghost, i have written A LOT about this now. But i assure you, it is not meant as any negative stuff i can think of now. TardirProductions 23:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG I created a monster!!:) Supahbadmarine 01:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) okay got it tadir. Also didn't you say you were going to use the Titanium Fists on Dawn of War? Hows that going? Primarch11 01:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) What monster, Supah? TardirProductions 13:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) he means me because of all the traitor/loyalist chapters iv created. Primarch11 17:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) True. Though I started the idea off. Frankly I am worried that an admin is going to come across these articles and shit himself. Supahbadmarine 18:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) well im keeping it by the book as i can. so far i see nothing that would make them NCF. Primarch11 18:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I am well aware. So far you have not contradicted canon, but you must realize that this is some hardcore canon bending. It is going to get harder with Dirge and Tardir making Chapters. Supahbadmarine 18:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, How many chapters are based on Thousand Sons? Or Emperor's Children? And i know there aren't too many Blood Ravens successors here. I have made several from before, but i scrapped them. The Blood Sons are the one i haven't scrapped. Or the Dark Children. TardirProductions 18:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The problem here is that the Imperium probably would not tolerate more than one chapter decending from each Legion. We all know that the Imperium is not known for it's openmindedness and tolerance. Supahbadmarine 18:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, they're known for Racism, and extermination. NAZI LEGION IN DOW!!! AND SOVIETS!!! God, i am so random. AIN SÅGGNING HAN KAN DRIKKA, AIN SÅGGNIG HAN KAN SLÅSS, MEN LIKA DU FOTBALL TRENGE DU IKKJE Å FRYKTA OSS!!! TardirProductions 22:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Looking good so far! I was bit worried that since the W.B's felt pretty screwed over by the Emperor's rebuke at their worship, but you pulled it off. Anyway, cant wait to see it finished or how you'll pull it off with the thousand sons. (BTW supa I only made '''one' chapter and I wasn't even aware of the B.O.F at the time so thats not really fair.'') Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) My bad Dirge. However my point is still valid. If too many loyalist conglomerate Chapters start running around, then the Admins are going to bring down the hammer big time. Supahbadmarine 00:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice chapter, I'm not a fan of either Dark Angels or Word Bearers but Nice. Yeah I agree that maybe this is bad, If too many people create Loyalist-Traitor Chapters, Were going to get a Ban-hammer brought down heavy on our asses. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 19:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have created two, but wont make an article 'bout them because i won't let the hammer fall, hahahahaha!!! Don't ask whut's funneh. TardirProductions 20:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Remember to add the Fallen as enemies of the Chapter. Supahbadmarine 06:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) yea i will i just wanted to get started on it. Primarch11 11:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Looks like this article is off to a good start. I'm also humbled that you included my Prophetic Forgiven as one of their enemies. Thank you Primarch11. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) your welcome Cal. :) Primarch11 16:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) As per the current Canon Policy Loyalist Traitor Successors are NCF. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 08:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)